


Shards

by jibootyjimin



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, its not mentioned but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Chanyeol decides it's time to let go.





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not sorry but more sorry than not sorry.

Chanyeol spares a look out the window, blinks at the moon and then turns to stare at the body pressed against him. His eyes soften as his fingers skim over pale skin, mouth parting and tongue coming out to wet his lips. He takes in their facial features, from their closed eyes to their nose and little mouth and to their sharp jaw. Trails his fingers across broad shoulders and tantalizing collarbones, lets the digits ghost over pink nipples and down to a firm abdomen, tracing the muscle there.

They sigh and Chanyeol spares their face a glance, looks away when nothing else happens and pulls his hand back and lets it rest over their waist.

Sehun shifts, tries to unconsciously press further back into him and then relaxes back into his slumber when Chanyeol smoothes his hand over his stomach gently. Falls back into a peaceful sleep as kisses are pressed into his shoulder blades and behind his neck, as he's whispered to that, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, you're okay."

Chanyeol shifts to lie on his back, stares at the ceiling and closes his eyes with a lump in his throat. He can feel the sting, knows that he'll start crying if he opens his eyes. He breathes as calmly as he can, brings a hand up to wipe at his face, presses the heel of his hand to his eyes and heaves a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Sehun shift as if he had heard and turns on his back and presses back against his side. "I'm so sorry, Hunnie."

The words are barely even a whisper, so quietly delivered into the room they're in, but so loud to his own ears. He leans in to press a kiss to the side of Sehun's head and whispers those same words again, closes his eyes and begins pulling away.

He sits up and tries ignoring the small huffs of protest the sleeping man gives, sits up and slides off the bed. Sehun whimpers, curls into where he'd just been laying and grips at the empty sheets as he frowns in his sleep.

Chanyeol grabs his sweatpants and his briefs, pulls them on and walks to the door. He stops before he opens it, lets his hand rest on the doorknob and presses his forehead against the wooden surface. He swallows and gasps a small lungful of air, blinks his eyes and watches his vision blur as the tears finally fall. His sniffle sounds too loud, makes Sehun shift and whimper again. He twists the doorknob and pulls away from the door, opens it and walks out without looking back.

Sehun had told him not to. Had told him that if he ever decided to stop what they were doing, that he was forbidden to look back when he left. Had made him promise he wouldn't hesitate and change his mind. Just a few hours ago when Chanyeol had told him they needed to stop, Sehun had made him promise to not look back, to go without saying goodbye, told him to leave when he was asleep; to _please_ do it then so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Chanyeol closes the door behind him and stops in the dark hallway, tilts his head back, shuts his eyes and pictures a smiling face, imagines a lisped voice whispering that, _"It's okay, hyung. I'm okay."_ He lifts his hand and reaches for them, fingers going to close around the lapels of their jacket only for him to grab at thin air.

 _"I'll be okay, Yeolie. I promise."_ Chanyeol whispered it to himself, tries hearing it the way Sehun had whispered it to him, and turns to head to his own room, hand still clenched at his side.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[REQUEST FORM](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdgTiSFoZa_1YZzvZkCO0zqf6K8NvHZ24a4793o-h35Pg6x-g/viewform)** in case you want to leave a request.


End file.
